In recent years, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy has become a common prescription for individuals suffering from sleep apnea and/or other breathing ailments. Such therapy may involve placement of a nose or face mask on the subject during sleep, while positive pressure air is continuously delivered to the subject through the mask. The positive pressure air may be delivered to the patient's upper airway to prevent the upper airway tissues from collapsing during sleep, thus reducing the occurrence and/or severity of sleep apnea.
However, conventional masks have several disadvantages. For example, conventional masks may form a poor seal with the face of a patient, because many mask assemblies conform to only standard sizes and shapes. Second, conventional masks may not account for differences in the sizes or shapes of the facial features of different patients, thus causing discomfort or pain. Third, because of the poor seals or fits often associated with conventional masks, the mask may not stay in place, and may shift or move.